


From the Shadows

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	From the Shadows

Title: From the Shadows  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #246: Song Title Shuffle (song: "No One is To Blame" by Howard Jones)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

From the Shadows

~

Severus watched from the shadows as Potter seduced his Lily. Every time Potter touched her it was like a knife stabbing Severus, and it took all he had not to lunge across the room and bat Potter’s filthy hand away. Yet Lily allowed it.

Turning away, Severus melted into the darkness. Perhaps his decision to join Voldemort had been a foolish one, but it was too late to change his mind now. He would always be on the outside looking into Lily’s world. At least he’d be in the inner circle of Death Eaters. That would have to console him.

~

Alive beyond expectations, Severus again watched a Potter from the shadows. This time the Potter was being seduced, and every time the Weasley girl touched him it was like a spear being thrust through Severus’ heart. When had he fallen for Harry?

Severus turned away, prepared to disappear. America, perhaps, or Australia...

“Severus!”

He froze. How had he been spotted? He spun, facing Harry.

“Join me,” Harry said.

“Why?”

“So I can thank you.”

Behind Harry, Severus saw the Weasley girl flounce away. Relieved, Severus allowed himself to be led into the light. Perhaps his time of watching was over.

~


End file.
